


Out Cold

by sc6997019



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bottom Jade West, Clothed Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, On Hiatus, Piss, Sex, Swearing, Unbeta'd, Watersports, Wetting, Whump, barely made it, bedwetting at a sleepover, cat has an omo kink i guess, desperate in a car, just for a while folks, just two gfs with omo kinks, no beta we die like men, poor cat, this is just something else, you know if you want to read this or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc6997019/pseuds/sc6997019
Summary: Cat wets the bed while sleeping over at Jade's house (much to her horror) and is terrified of how she thinks Jade will react. Little does either one know that this will be the start of a new direction for their relationship. Established Cade, no longer a short lil' fluffy bedwetting fic but a multi-chapter fic.Or, the one where Cat and Jade do a whole lot of experimenting and discovering of kinks and hey, it turns out not all accidents are bad...
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 36
Kudos: 177





	1. Starting at the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i really should have been sleeping. i might add onto this later, so it could become a multi-chaptered fic. enjoy

Cat has always loved adventures. She loves new places, new people, and exploring.

This adventure isn’t so fun, though.

She isn’t quite sure where she is. The halls around her remind her of Hollywood Arts, but there’s a mistiness to the edges of her gaze that makes it hard to see where she’s going.

Truth be told, the only thing she knows for certain is that she needs to pee. It’s at the point where she definitely would have gone by now, if she could just figure out where she was and where the bathrooms were.

She feels sluggish and slow, like she’s underwater. All her senses are somewhat muffled. She can hear water dripping somewhere… is it raining outside? She shakes her head, as if to clear her mind of the fogginess clouding it.

Her eyes light up with realization. Hollywood Arts has bathrooms. If this place really is Hollywood Arts, then it should be easy for her to find the nearest restroom so she can use it. She starts running. There’s a bathroom near Sikowitz’s classroom. She knows where that is. _Down the stairs, around the corner, past the lockers and the vending machine-_

She stops, confused. Where there used to be a bathroom- where there should be a bathroom- there’s nothing. Just a wall.

She stops to think for a second, legs crossing absentmindedly. Could she be in the wrong place? She squirms in place for a moment- she really does need to find a bathroom soon.

An idea is slowly forming in her head. She immediately pushes it away, distressed that she could have even considered doing such a thing. Then a pang from her lower abdomen makes her think again. _What if I just… no, no, I couldn’t. That’s gross. But…_

She looks around her. No one is here. No one would know if she just… went right there. In her clothes. On the floor.

Suddenly, for a reason she can’t describe, she’s overwhelmed by a surge of certainty. She should do it. No one will find out, there’s no one here to see her do it, and she’s never done anything like this before. It makes her heart beat hard and fast with excitement. She doesn’t know why, but there’s a familiar warmth in her core that's urging her to wet herself- on purpose, right here in the Hollywood Arts hallway.

She decides she’s going to do it. Reaching down and holding the edges of her skirt out to her sides and away from herself, she spreads her legs, closes her eyes, and lets go.

It feels incredible. Relief courses through her body- she hadn’t even realized she needed to go that bad. Everything feels warm and tingly and so, _so_ wet. Cat sighs happily. She never wants the feeling to end, she wishes it could go on forever…

* * *

Cat stirs in her sleep, basking in the warmth of sleep that is quickly fading away. Groaning quietly and squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to relax and let sleep claim her body once again, but it’s too late. She’s awake now, whether she likes it or not.

Shifting under her blanket, she frowns subconsciously. Something’s wrong. Her lower half feels cold, much colder than it did a minute ago. Distantly, she thinks there might be an arm draped over her waist. She moves her legs, and is surprised to find that the soft material of the shorts she’s wearing is… wet?

_Oh no._

Her eyes fly open. She sits up, gingerly moving out from under Jade’s arm. The drowsiness is gone from her limbs, now replaced by dread. Her hand moves to lift the blanket covering her. Her eyelids feel heavy, but the rest of her body is wide awake now. A quick glance under the covers confirms her fears. The horror sets in slowly, a panicked feeling that starts in the pit of her stomach and spreads through her veins like ice-cold fire as she remembers where she is and the reality of the situation sinks in.

She’s sleeping over at Jade’s house. They’re sharing Jade’s bed.

And for the first time since she was eleven, she wet the bed.

Tears spring to her eyes, and she lets them roll down her face and fall onto her shirt. She’d been so _proud_ when she’d woken up dry for the first time in months all those years ago. And the next night, and the night after that. She thought she was finally free of the embarrassing problem that had plagued her for nearly her entire childhood.

Why did it have to happen here? Why in Jade’s bed, of all places? At least if she was at home, she could clean her sheets by herself. Maybe her parents wouldn’t even find out. She could deal without letting anyone know, and face her shame alone. It would be her secret. But now…

A sob rises in her throat and threatens to break free. Jade is going to hate her. What sixteen-year-old still wets the bed?

 _A pathetic one,_ the voice in her head whispers maliciously. Fresh tears well in her eyes, but she tries to blink them back. She has to find a way to hide this, to fix it on her own before Jade sees it.

Cat bites her lip. She knows Jade is a heavy sleeper, but she doubts that she can get the sheets and the mattress cover off the bed, all without waking her up. Besides, she doesn’t even know where the washing machine is, or how to use it.

The sob she’s been holding back escapes her lips before she can stop it. She uses the back of her hand to wipe away a tear trailing down her cheek. She feels so helpless. There’s nothing she can do. Jade’s going to find out when she wakes up. It’s going to happen, and Cat is powerless to stop it. Another choked sob forces its way out of her, and she covers her face with both her hands.

“Cat?”

A wave of panic crashes over her, and she freezes like a statue. A single word echoes over and over in her head- _no, no, no no._ She isn’t ready to face her girlfriend. She can’t, not now.

“Are you crying? Cat, what’s wrong?” She can hear the worry in Jade’s voice, still scratchy with sleep, and it makes her heart break. She’s going to be disgusted. It’s only a matter of time before she notices the wet spot on the bed, only a matter of time before her concern gives way to repulse.

There’s a click from behind her, and the room is bathed in dim light. _Better to get it over with._ Cat turns slowly, clutching at the ends of her red hair. Jade is sitting up, looking confused. “Cat, what’s going on? Why are you crying?” She can’t bring herself to answer. She can only stand there, sniffling pitifully. With shaking fingers, she pulls back the sheets on her side of the bed, revealing the wet patch.

She watches tearfully as Jade’s eyes travel to the darkened fabric of the damp bed sheets, waiting for understanding to dawn in those blue eyes that she loves so much. When it does, she closes her eyes tightly, head angled down to the floor. She can’t bear to meet Jade’s piercing gaze. The cool air on her still-damp legs makes her shiver, but her face and eyes are burning.

She stands there and waits with bated breath. She can already hear Jade’s voice in her head, dripping with scorn. Telling her she’s disgusting. Taunting her for her childishness.

And of course she’s going to break up with her. Of course. Because why would Jade- smart, funny, beautiful, amazing Jade West- want to be with someone who wets the bed at a sleepover? Any second now, she’ll hear the words that will cut her clean open. _Ew, Cat, what the hell? What are you, five?_ _That’s just gross._ Her chest feels tight, she can’t breathe, there isn’t enough air, the room is spinning and her vision is blurring and she can’t-

“Whoa, whoa, hey. Cat. It’s okay.” Strong hands grip her shoulders firmly, bringing her back to the present. Cat doesn’t remember Jade ever moving around to her side of the bed, but the tall brunette is standing in front of her and she’s using her thumbs to gently swipe away Cat’s tears and that’s all that matters. “Breathe for me, kitten. Take a breath. It’s okay,” Jade whispers in her ear, warm breath ghosting the side of her face. Cat thinks the fire in her lungs might be spreading to her heart.

Jade’s arms wrap around her, pulling Cat’s trembling frame flush against her. “Shh. Don’t cry, baby girl. I’ve got you. Don’t cry.” Cat’s trying, she really is, but the tears just keep coming and she can’t hold them in. Jadey’s being so nice about this, much nicer than she needs to be, and Cat can’t even follow one simple instruction. Jade doesn’t seem to be angry with her, though. The older girl simply holds her tighter, tucking Cat’s face into the crook of her neck.

When Cat finally finds her voice again, it comes out timid and shaky. “I’m s-sorry, Jadey. I haven’t- that hasn’t happened since I was a little kid, and I- I feel awful-” Jade immediately hushes her, placing a finger to her lips and stroking her red velvet hair. “Cat, listen to me. It was an accident. You don’t need to be sorry.”

Cat’s eyes widen. She blinks against Jade’s neck, long eyelashes grazing pale skin. “You’re not mad at me?” she asks quietly. Jade pulls back abruptly from the embrace, and for a second Cat is terrified. But then Jade cups her cheek and tilts her head up so their eyes meet, and Cat is struck by the warmth glowing in those eyes that are usually so cold. “Is that why you were crying? You were worried about what I’d think?” Cat nods meekly.

“Kitten, I would never get mad at you for anything like this. I told you, it was an accident. I love you so much, and that would never change just because of something that wasn’t your fault. Okay?” Jade wipes away the last of her tears and brushes a lock of hair out of her face. “I don’t want you to feel like you ever have to be ashamed of things you can’t help, princess,” she murmurs. Cat nods again, giving a watery smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

Jade gives her one last squeeze before glancing down at her stained shorts, making Cat flush red with embarrassment. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She places a hand on the small of Cat’s back and guides her with uncharacteristic gentleness to the bathroom attached to her room. Cat sits on the toilet lid while Jade goes to get her clean clothes. When she returns, she gives Cat a small upturn of her lips before tugging her still-wet shorts down slender hips, followed shortly by her soaked underwear. The area between Cat’s legs is growing cold and clammy from the moisture, but Jade makes sure her fingers teasingly skim the sensitive spots on Cat’s skin nonetheless, eliciting a soft yelp from the redhead. Her fingers trace lazy circles on the inside of Cat’s thigh, occasionally brushing against her clit. Just when Cat starts to grind against her touch, she pulls away, leaving Cat panting and moaning. She plants a light kiss on Cat’s cheek. “Shower quickly, love, then maybe we can continue this in bed.” Cat wastes no time in doing as she’s told.

The warm water serves as a soothing balm to her anxiety, and by the time she steps out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy towel, she thinks she’s mostly convinced herself. Jade still loves her. She doesn’t think Cat is gross or weird. It was just a little accident, after all.

 _Still_ , she thinks to herself as she lets the towel fall to the floor and lowers herself into bed with her girlfriend, _there’s no harm in letting Jade make sure that Cat knows_ exactly how _much she’s loved._


	2. Convenient Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyy next chapter!! it's a lot longer than the last one. not gonna lie this was so much fun to write and i'm actually pretty happy with it. i think at this point i have no choice but to make this a multi-chapter, huh?
> 
> full disclaimer i've never actually been to the san diego zoo so there will probably (read: definitely) be some inaccuracies but we're all here for the piss anyways right??? enjoy!

“Cat! Are you almost ready?”

“Yeah, just a minute!”

Jade sighs, checking her watch. They have to leave in the next ten minutes if they want to beat the crowds, but Cat is taking forever to get ready as usual.

They’re spending the day at the zoo. Ever since Cat had heard on the news that a giraffe at the zoo in San Diego had finally given birth to her baby, it’s all she’s been able to talk about. After a few days of hearing nothing but news about the baby giraffe (apparently named Harper), Jade decides it might be worth looking into it. When she surprises Cat with the two tickets she bought online, she’s sure everyone within a five mile radius can hear her squeal.

That had been just short of a week ago. She knows Cat has been trying her hardest to tone down her enthusiasm for fear of getting on Jade’s nerves, but now that the day is here, she's practically vibrating with excitement. Getting to see the look of absolute thrill on Cat’s face when she opens the door and sees her girlfriend standing there is more than enough to make up for getting up at seven a.m. on a Saturday and driving the two hours (or more, depending on traffic) to the San Diego zoo, she decides.

Cat flounces down the stairs, wearing a grin almost too wide for her face. “I told my mom we’d be back around 4. I don’t really think she was listening,” she says cheerfully, voice never dropping from the same bright tone. Jade wants to be angry at Cat’s mom for not caring enough to worry about her daughter, but she has to suppress a smile at Cat’s adorable childlike antics. She hikes up the straps of the backpack she’s wearing as Cat slips on her shoes and holds out her hand eagerly. Jade rolls her eyes good-naturedly and takes the redhead’s hand, reaching for the doorknob as she does so.

“We’re stopping for coffee before we get on the freeway,” she tells Cat as they head out the front door. Cat bounces on her toes. “‘Kay ‘kay!” she chirps, nearly dragging Jade the remaining distance to the car. _God, this is as bad as one of her sugar highs._ Jade smirks as she unlocks the car door, waiting for Cat to scramble inside before ducking into the driver's seat in a much more dignified manner.

They go to Jetbrew, which is well within ten minutes of Cat’s house. Jade gets a large black coffee with two sugars, her usual. Cat doesn’t drink coffee, being hyper enough without the need for caffeine, so they’re out the door and on their way in no time.

The drive there isn’t all bad. It’s not the first time they’ve driven to San Diego together. Just thinking about the last time they were there makes her shudder. She doubts she could ever forget that night when she drove Cat and Tori to Mona Patterson’s house because Cat had misinterpreted a news headline and thought her favorite actress was dead. Thankfully, now they can all look back on it and laugh- well, mostly. Vega always says she’s never looked at clowns in the same way since.

This time, though, it’s just her and her girlfriend, which she doesn’t necessarily mind. Once she manages to tune out Cat’s rambling and her eyes adjust to the bright daylight, she decides this is perfectly bearable by her standards. The traffic isn’t too heavy, Cat eventually shuts up long enough for her to hear her own thoughts again, and they pull into the zoo’s spacious parking lot well within the estimated two hours. Jade grabs a map on their way in, and Cat is quick to point out the route that will let them fit as many animals in as possible during the limited time they have there- including, of course, the giraffes. Cat looks at the different shows that the zoo has to offer, and excitedly points out that there’s going to be a giraffe show, whatever that means, at 12:45, meaning they have more than enough time to watch it before they have to start the trip back home. They set off, Cat running ahead like a puppy, eyes lighting up at every little thing and exclamations of awe or delight escaping her lips every time something catches her eye. Jade rolls her eyes. Cat can be a little kid sometimes, but she doesn’t find it annoying so much anymore as she finds it endearing, to her dismay.

When Jade catches up to her girlfriend, it’s only because Cat is staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at something out of Jade’s view. “Jadey, look,” Cat breathes, pointing inside the enclosure. It resembles a small desert, with large rocks and tunnels running under the sand. Jade follows Cat’s finger with her eyes, and-

_Oh. Oh, god, what is that?_

At first glance, it appears to be just a tiny ball of fluff. Upon closer inspection, it actually has a head, legs, and a tail. A quick look at the sign on the railing tells her that it’s a meerkat. A baby one, by the looks of it.

“Isn’t it the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Cat gushes from beside her. Jade has to admit, it is pretty adorable. Still, she can’t resist taking the opportunity to tease Cat a little. “I’ll say. Cat, you’ve got some serious competition.” Cat gasps loudly, drawing the attention of several people around them. “Are you saying you think that baby meerkat is cuter than me?”

Jade pretends to think for a minute, then smirks. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She watches as Cat huffs in indignance, the corners of her lips turning down into a mock-offended pout. “You are so mean,” Cat whines, leaning over to bump Jade’s shoulder with her own even as a giggle threatens to ruin what she assumes is meant to be a hurt expression. Jade chuckles darkly, something Cat is more than used to by now. “You mean I’m honest,” she corrects, taking a sip of coffee.

Cat sticks out her tongue at Jade as a response, squeaking when Jade pretends to cut it off, using her index and middle fingers as scissor blades. Jade slips her fingers through Cat’s in an offering of peace, and Cat gladly accepts, playful fight forgotten instantly.

By the time noon rolls around, the clouds have parted and the sun is high in the sky. Jade has never been more grateful that she remembered to slather on a thin layer of sunscreen this morning before leaving her house. The last thing she needs is to have a sunburn in addition to her sore legs from being on her feet for most of the day.

They’ve been walking around all morning without stopping anywhere for more than a few minutes. Cat is insistent that they have to see as many animals as possible. Jade lost track of how many times Cat has tugged at her hand to drag her off to another exhibit, but she’s sure that they’ve seen most, if not almost all of the animals the zoo has to offer.

“Cat, let’s stop for lunch soon.” The bubbly redhead turns around. “‘Kay ‘kay!” she agrees easily. “Can we see the koalas first though?” she adds on as an afterthought.

Jade gives an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, but then we’re going to get some food.” Cat makes an excited high-pitched cry. “Yay!” Before Jade knows what’s happening, Cat is pecking her on the cheek and pulling her towards a fenced-in area with trees and wooden structures.

They eat lunch at Sydney’s Grill. Jade rolls her eyes at the more kiddy-themed menu items. Cat, of course, loves everything about the small cafe. Jade orders for the both of them, a burger for her and chicken strips for Cat. They decide to share a large cup of lemonade.

“The pandas were so fun to watch. So were the monkeys. Oh, and all the pretty birds-!” Cat exclaims, as though she’s seeing them all again for the first time. Jade sends a tiny smile her way, taking a bite of her burger. Now that her need for food has been satisfied, she’s in a much better mood.

Truth be told, there’s another need that she’s been putting off for a while now. There’s a twinge in her lower abdomen that she’s trying to ignore. She figures she’ll just go before they leave. It’s nothing urgent.

They finish eating and throw their trash away. Cat’s looking at the map to find out how to get to the giraffes from where they are, brows furrowed in concentration. Jade kicks at the ground with her boot to distract herself from the mild pressure around her pelvic bone. Cat has a bladder much smaller than hers, and she hasn’t shown any signs of needing to use the bathroom. For the sake of her pride, she tells herself that she’s going to go whenever Cat goes. 

“Oh! We’re really close to the giraffes!” Cat exclaims. “They’re right over there!” She points to somewhere behind Jade. She makes her way out of the outdoor eating area, Cat right behind her. A glance at her watch tells her that the show will start in five minutes. If the giraffes are as close as Cat says, there shouldn’t be any problem.

They get there just as it’s starting. Cat watches, transfixed, as the keeper inside the enclosure explains how giraffes are the tallest mammals in the world and their legs alone are taller than most humans, all while standing not five feet away from one of the towering creatures. Jade hears something about how the spots on a giraffe are like fingerprints on a human, but she’s not really listening. She chooses instead to look at her nails, at the ground, at the trees around them. Suddenly, Cat pulls her arm into a death grip. “Look!” she scream-whispers, shaking Jade’s arm. Jade looks where Cat is looking, and sees a giraffe that’s smaller than the rest. “I think that’s the baby!” Cat squeals.

“As most of you have probably heard, we recently welcomed a new member of the giraffe family to the zoo. If you look over to the wall where I’m standing, you'll be able to see Harper in between the two taller giraffes. The one closest to him is his mother, Maya.” The keeper’s voice, distinctly male, is amplified by the mic he’s wearing so everyone can hear him. “Believe it or not, giraffe calves can stand up and walk within an hour of being born,” he continues, drawing a surprised murmur from the crowd surrounding the giraffe enclosure, which is set around ten feet below the ground they’re standing on.

The keeper continues to talk, and Jade tunes him out. She lets her thoughts wander, eyes darting around lazily, only half-processing Cat’s occasional murmurs. She’s only brought back to the present when she realizes Cat is no longer at her side. She quickly scans the area around her, breathing a silent sigh of relief when she turns around and spots Cat running toward her.

“Hi!” she pants, slightly out of breath. Jade raises an eyebrow at her. “Where did you go?”

“I had to pee. I went to find a bathroom. You seemed kind of zoned out, so I just left,” Cat explains, smiling as always. Jade gives a distracted nod, handing her the map. _It’s fine. I’ll just go while Cat is occupied._ The perky redhead is so easily fascinated, it can’t be too difficult to find something to keep her busy while Jade slips away to use the bathroom.

As it turns out, it can. Cat seems to be set on giving people the impression that they’re attached at the hip. She can’t take a single step without Cat accompanying her. Under different circumstances, she’d find it slightly irritating, but not so much that she’d speak up and say something. Now, though, it’s just short of maddening. Contrary to earlier that morning, when Cat had been perfectly content to run ahead of her, the shorter girl is always right by her side. She never fails to notice if Jade leaves an exhibit before she does, and hurries to catch up with her before she can make it too far, giving her that infuriatingly bright smile.

They have about half an hour before they have to leave. It’s not like either of their parents will care if they don’t make it back until much later in the day, but Jade’s hoping to avoid the worst of the afternoon L.A. traffic. Jade is seriously debating whether it’s worth it to just tell Cat she has to piss. It’s nowhere near dire yet, but it’s definitely more noticeable than it had been when they were eating lunch.

The thirty minutes pass much too quickly for her liking, leaving her with a mere five minutes to decide if her need is urgent enough to go before they start the drive home. She looks at Cat, who is watching the flamingos in the enclosure they’re standing in front of with a delighted expression, then to the clearly marked restrooms not twenty feet away from where she’s standing. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers toying with the strap of her bag, then purses her lips as she reaches her decision.

_I can wait until we get home._

Cat holds her hand as they walk to the car, rambling about- well, Jade isn’t really listening. Her focus is elsewhere at the moment, namely the mounting pressure in her bladder. To her immense annoyance, she can’t seem to think about anything else. She knows there’s nothing she can do about it now, but she can’t help but worry. She firmly tells herself that she’ll wait until she’s home. She has to. She doesn’t have a choice.

They get into the car, and Jade pulls out of the parking lot. Before long, they’re back on the freeway. Driving requires most of her attention, which is both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it gives her something to do, something to keep her mind off of more pressing matters. On the other, it means she can’t concentrate on staying still. She knows that Cat will suspect something is off if she fidgets too much, so she tries to keep the movement to a minimum. Still, she catches herself bouncing her leg or drumming her fingers every once in a while.

The first thirty minutes are uncomfortable, but nothing she can’t stomach. The aching down there is more of a nuisance than anything, and she has Cat’s rambling to keep her entertained and distracted.

The second half of the first hour isn’t terrible either, but the coffee she drank that morning and the lemonade from lunch are definitely starting to catch up to her- not to mention the water she’s been drinking all day to save herself from the hassle of dehydration. There’s less talking and more silence, and the traffic has slowed considerably.

By the ninety-minute mark, they’ve come to a complete stop, Cat’s asleep, and she’s reaching a state of both extreme boredom and moderate desperation. Her legs are crossed, and she’s taking advantage of Cat not being awake to see her, shifting in her seat every few seconds. Frustrated, she swears under her breath for the millionth time, silently willing the cars in front of them to move. Her hand darts down to rest on her stomach, and she’s horrified at herself for even considering the prospect of giving into the urge to let the hand venture lower to slip between her legs. _Stupid fucking traffic._

She asks herself, not for the first time, why she couldn’t just swallow her pride and use the bathroom while she still could. She would never admit it out loud, but sometimes she envies the way Cat is so shameless about anything concerning bodily functions. The redhead may be shy about certain things, but the need to answer nature’s call isn’t one of them. She’d probably yell it out for the entire world to hear if given the chance.

The Toyota Camry in front of them slowly pulls ahead about five feet, then stops. Jade groans quietly, closing the distance between her and the other car. Clumsily, she unbuckles her seatbelt. They aren’t moving, and she doesn’t want to put any more pressure on her bladder than she absolutely has to.

A mere twelve minutes later- thank _god_ \- and they’re at least moving again, albeit slowly. _Fucking finally._ Cat is still sleeping soundly, which Jade couldn’t be more grateful for. Putting her seatbelt on again has only made things worse, but at least she can squirm around without worrying about Cat realizing what’s going on. She can’t imagine it’s very safe for her to be driving in such a preoccupied state, but she honestly can’t bring herself to care, not when she has to pee this bad.

Just as she’s exiting off the freeway, a short spurt dampens her underwear and she panics. “Fuck,” she hisses, leaning forward in her seat and pressing her knees together. Only half paying attention to the road, she quickly looks down to check the damage. Using one hand to feel the seat underneath her, she breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn’t feel any wetness. She knows it’s only about fifteen minutes to her house from here. All she needs to do is hold on until then, and she can-

“Jadey?” Cat asks sleepily from beside her. “Is everything okay?” Jade forces herself to relax, her white-knuckled grip on the wheel slackening and shoulders losing some of their tension even as her bladder contracts and spasms with every tiny movement she makes. “Yeah, Cat, everything’s fine.” She looks over at Cat, who she can tell hasn’t really woken up yet. She prays Cat will just go back to sleep- the last thing she needs is for Cat to see her like this.

For once, the universe actually seems to be working in her favor. Cat mumbles something else that Jade doesn’t quite catch and dozes off again, leaving Jade free to press the hand that isn’t steering against her crotch. The dull ache from an hour ago seems laughable compared to the pain she’s in now. She’s rocking back and forth, biting her lip and cursing angrily at every red light she hits.

It seems like an eternity before she finally parks her car in front of her house, the short trip made unimaginably longer by her now urgent need to release the ocean inside of her. She doesn’t want to wake Cat up, but it's all she can do not to piss herself right then and there. Feeling slightly guilty, she gently shakes Cat's shoulder and calls her name until those brown eyes flutter open with all the patience she can muster given her situation.

“We’re home,” she says, unceremoniously turning off the engine and throwing her door open. Sucking in a sharp breath at the sudden wave of desperation that hits her as she stands up, she grabs her backpack from where it rests between the two front seats and waits impatiently for Cat to get out of the car. As soon as she does, Jade is already locking the car and walking briskly towards the house. She digs through her bag while she walks, stopping and crossing one leg in front of the other when she reaches her front door. At this point, she doesn’t care if Cat knows. The only thing on her mind is getting to the bathroom before she completely humiliates herself.

She lets out a soft whine, pressing her knees together because she’s at her limit and she has to go so badly and she can’t focus on anything and she can’t find her _damn_ keys for the life of her.

Her fingers close around something metal, and she yanks it out with much more force than needed, fumbling with her key ring to find her house key and jam it in the lock. She shoves the door open and practically runs inside- only to be stopped by a small, warm hand grabbing her wrist.

In all her haste to get inside, she hadn’t heard Cat come up behind her. She turns, about to say something, but Cat’s lips are pressed to hers in the sweetest kiss imaginable before she can so much as open her mouth.

The kiss is heavenly, just like everything else about Cat, but her body is quickly losing its patience. She needs relief. Reluctantly, she pulls away, trying to look apologetic. “Cat, I-”

Cat kisses her again, with more intensity this time, and she can’t honestly say she doesn’t love it. She can feel herself losing control with every passing second, though, and she has to do something, has to say something- “I can’t do this right now,” she says, trying not to sound as desperate as she is. Cat blinks up at her with wide eyes and an innocent smile. “Why not?” she asks huskily, wrapping her arms around Jade’s waist. The taller brunette flinches, removing herself from Cat’s embrace both as quickly and carefully as possible. Her knees are starting to go weak. She wills herself to steel her resolve and pull through.

“Cat, I really have to pee,” she protests as Cat’s arms reposition themselves around her neck, a note of urgency making its way into her voice at last. Cat’s playful smile turns to a mock-pout. “Really bad?” Jade nods, feeling her cheeks heat up. Cat nips at her jaw, drawing a shaky breath from parted lips. “Are you sure you can’t wait?” Cat breathes into her neck.

Jade squirms in place, hesitating to give her answer. This new, bolder side of Cat is intoxicating, invigorating, but she’s so agonizingly full, every drop of liquid inside of her is fighting to get out and her tired muscles are screaming for release. She feels another spurt slip through her clenched walls, longer than the last one, and she knows she has a few minutes at most before she loses this battle with her body. She shakes her head.

“I’m serious, I really can’t do this right now.” She’s begging now, but that’s not important right now, nothing else is important right now, the only thing that matters is _she’s going to burst if she doesn’t get to a toilet soon_. She can see the door to the downstairs bathroom from where she’s standing, she’s so close, if she could just get Cat off of her...

Cat’s expression softens. Delicate pink lips leave one more kiss on pale skin, and Jade waits for Cat’s arms to loosen… but they never do. “Then just go right here.”

Jade’s eyes widen. “What?” she questions, somewhat irritably. She doesn’t have time to play this game. She’s about to piss herself, squeezing her crotch with shaking hands and frantically shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Does Cat think this is a joke?

“I said, just go here.” One look at Cat’s face tells her that her girlfriend is dead serious. She notices, for the first time, the pink glow on Cat’s cheeks. Then the dilated pupils and the labored breathing. _Is she… turned on by this?_

She decides she’ll play along now and ask questions later. There's no mistaking the familiar look on Cat's face. Everything between her legs is throbbing, burning, a dam about to burst, and she knows if she doesn’t give in now, her body will do it for her within the next few seconds. With one last unsure glance at Cat’s lust-filled gaze, the remains of her fragile control crumble away to nothing.

Slowly, she uncrosses her legs and allows her muscles to relax. It starts as a steady flow of leaks, each one more forceful than the last until they become a gushing stream. There’s a painfully loud hissing sound as her sore, aching bladder finally voids its contents with what feels like the force of a firehose. Heat pools at her crotch and runs down her legs, searing her skin. Cat’s hands are planted firmly on her forearms, holding her in place and keeping her grounded.

The sensation of relief is damn near orgasmic. It takes control of her senses, making her eyes roll back in her head and her knees buckle. A high, breathy moan is ripped from her throat before she can stop it. White spots are dancing in front of her eyes, her head is reeling, and her heart feels like it just might burst out of her chest. There's a roaring in her ears that makes it hard to hear the way Cat's breathing hitches or the splashing of golden liquid onto the hardwood floor.

Eventually, after an indeterminate amount of time, the stream falters and tapers down to a trickle before stopping altogether. She looks up at Cat, lungs heaving and thoughts racing. She’s all too aware of the fact that she’s never been good at hiding her insecurity from her best friend turned girlfriend. Her worries are soon put to rest when Cat leans into her, warm breath dusting her pulse point. “You’re so beautiful like this, Jadey,” Cat murmurs, eyes already half-closed.

Jade raises a studded eyebrow. “Out of breath and soaked in my own piss?” she inquires dryly, failing to hide the blush that tints her cheeks despite her casual tone. Cat only gives her an affectionate smile before she turns and scampers upstairs. Jade follows after slipping out of her shoes and taking off her damp socks. In the back of her mind, she knows she’ll have to clean the mess on the floor later- not to mention her clothes- but that can wait.

Right now, she really wants an explanation for whatever the fuck just happened.

(And maybe to convince Cat to join her in the shower for some less-than-responsible activities.)


	3. Unspoken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update! this is mostly a filler chapter where they talk things out and it’s pretty short (and OOC......) so apologies for that, i’ll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. enjoy my dudes!

Cat twirls her hair around her finger, the way she does when she’s nervous. She is nervous, the fluttering in her stomach gives that much away, but there’s something else there too. Excitement, maybe?

_I can’t believe all that just happened._

They'd been driving back from the zoo, and Cat had been asleep for most of the ride home. She’s always thought it amazing how much faster time can pass when she’s sleeping. One minute they’d been on the freeway and she remembers closing her eyes because they were tired, and the next… the next, she’d been waking up to Jade swearing. 

* * *

_It wasn’t an unusual thing for her girlfriend- Jade swears a lot- but that wasn’t what got her attention. Something about the way she was sitting, or her tensed shoulders, or the way she was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white- something just seemed off._

_So she put her acting skills to work. She pretended to go back to sleep. She knew she wasn’t all that good of an actress, but Jade seemed to believe it, seeing as she hadn’t spared Cat another glance for the rest of the drive. It wasn’t without a small amount of guilt that she did so, but in the end her curiosity won out over the uneasiness she felt at being even the slightest bit dishonest._

_She angled her head so she could see Jade clearly, and closed her eyes just enough to appear asleep. It didn’t take her long to piece together a relatively certain guess as to what was going on. The crossed legs, the shortness of breath, and of course the hand jammed between her legs. Immediately, she was intrigued by what she saw. She tried to recall Jade using the bathroom while they were at the zoo, and found that she couldn’t. Maybe it had just slipped her mind, or maybe…_

_Cat’s mind drifted back to all those times she’d caught Jade spaced out, gaze fixed on something past her that she hadn’t bothered to try and identify, all the times she’d caught Jade fidgeting just enough for her to take notice. Where had she been during those moments?_

Right at her side _. Realization began stirring in the pit of her stomach, accompanied by something else, something burning there like a fire. Maybe she had wanted_ _to go, had_ needed _to go, but didn’t. Because of Cat. She didn’t know why, but this discovery only served to fuel the embers of the flames rapidly spreading to her whole body._

_Within minutes, all traces of doubt had been chased from Cat’s mind. She was watching Jade fall apart right in front of her. Not to mention the fact that she was in the perfect position to watch her without getting called out or giving herself away too easily. She knew she should feel bad. She knew that as the caring, sympathetic person she tried to be, she shouldn’t be taking enjoyment in this. But try as she might to convince herself otherwise, this was essentially a dream come true. How many times had she fantasized about being in this_ exact _situation? Plus…_

_She wasn’t sure why, but something about the sight of her beautiful, intimidating girlfriend, normally so composed, squirming and cursing under her breath, holding herself out of sheer desperation, pale skin flushed a pretty pink_ \- even now, she feels herself grow embarrassingly aroused by the mental image.

She had watched Jade all the way home, hungrily drinking in every bit of the other girl’s pained groans and restless fidgeting. And then when they got home, and she had pulled her little reckless stunt- she doesn’t know what she was thinking, being so fearless like that.

Cat twists her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers coming up to toy with her red velvet curls. It’s not like she planned to reveal this particular part of her. She’s barely able to understand for herself what it is about this that makes it so appealing to her, and she’s sure she couldn’t explain it to someone else if she was asked. Even Jade, who’s always been so much better at understanding her than everyone else.

The bathroom door opens, startling Cat out of her thoughts. Jade emerges from the bathroom, damp hair swept over her shoulder. The dark-haired girl had asked Cat if she wanted to shower with her, but she had politely refused, opting instead to wait in Jade’s room. She hopes Jade hasn’t taken it as a bad sign.

She pulls her legs up onto the bed and tucks them beneath herself as Jade walks over to sit beside her. The silence is unnerving.

“So.” Jade’s voice, warm and low and captivating as ever. Cat sucks in a breath and manages a small, nervous smile despite her unease. Slender fingers clench around red hair. For once, she’s at a loss for what to say.

There is one question that’s been running circles in her mind, one that’s been hiding in the back of her throat, ready to pop out as soon as she parts her lips. But she doesn’t want to ask that one yet, because what if Jade says something that will make her stomach feel even tighter, and then she’ll regret asking it. Or what if she doesn’t ask it, and goes crazy worrying about the answer that she never got? Or what if she asks it, and Jade lies to her because she doesn’t want Cat to feel bad, but then Jade will be the one feeling bad, and Cat never wants Jade to feel bad because of her, which means she has to ask it but she still doesn’t know how-

“Was that… too much?” Cat falters as soon as the first words leave her mouth, realizing that she spoke without meaning to and cutting off the question sooner than she intended. “What happened today, I mean,” she clarifies timidly.

Jade seems to consider her question for a moment. “No,” she says after a long moment. Cat releases the breath she’d been holding, letting her iron grip on her hair loosen just a tiny bit. Jade’s expression is passive, no identifiable emotion in her flawless features, but she doesn’t sound upset.

The older girl clears her throat. “So you’re into that kind of thing?” Cat flushes, caught off-guard by the blunt question. Then again, she really should expect this kind of thing by now.

“Yeah,” she says, taking a few seconds to calm herself before answering. “I only just figured it out. It took me a couple of months.”

Jade studies her, and Cat tries not to look too guilty. It’s not like she’s been lying to her or anything, she just hadn’t gotten around to telling her girlfriend about this specific interest of hers yet. “How did you know? I mean, how did you realize that it turns you on?”

She cocks her head to one side, trying to think hard. “It might have been when we had that sleepover and I wet the bed,” she admits, more than a little shyly. Jade’s eyebrows raise, and she shifts her weight onto one of her hands. “Really? That turned you on? Because to me it seemed more like-”

“Oh, no, not that part. Waking up wet is just horrible, I don’t think I could ever enjoy that,” Cat rushes to correct her, shuddering at the repressed memory. “But in the dream I was having just before that- I was at Hollywood Arts, but there were no bathrooms, so I just… p-peed on the floor. And it made me feel really nice inside. So I guess from there I just sort of tried things out and figured out what I liked and what I didn’t.” Cat digs her nails into her skin at the tiny stutter she lets into her voice. For whatever reason, she doesn’t want Jade to know that she’s scared. She feels like it will make everything harder.

Jade nods slowly with her eyes fixed off to the side, somewhere past Cat, like she’s taking a moment to process everything. “Okay,” she says at last. “Is this…” She hesitates, and Cat blinks at her, waiting for her to continue. “Is this something you’d want to do together?”

Cat’s eyes widen, if only a fraction, feeling her face light up in delight. Honestly, she can’t say she’s shocked, not with the way Jade _moaned_ in pleasure and relief as she wet herself downstairs, but it’s still a surprise. A good one, though.

“Yes,” she breathes, realizing for the first time just how much she wants this. It’s been a remote dream of hers from the very start, but not one she’d ever thought would even come close to happening. Nothing had thrilled her more than the idea of Jade sharing this interest and being willing to try it out. But she’d never want to force her into doing anything she didn’t want to, so she’d kept it at that. Purely a dream, an impossible fantasy that she could enjoy but never really live. And she’d been perfectly content with that (or so she told herself to keep herself from thinking too much about it). Now that Jade is offering it to her, though, it’s a whole different story.

Still, she wants to be sure. “Is it okay with you? I mean, would it be fun for you too? I don’t want to do it if it’s only me who likes it,” she says anxiously, gripping the fingers of one hand with the other. This time, it’s Jade’s turn to blush and look away. “I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it in that way before, but…” Her tongue swipes out to run over her bottom lip, effortlessly drawing Cat’s full attention in with the small movement. “I think I enjoyed today as much as you did,” she finishes with more confidence and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Cat giggles. “That's good,” she says. “I was worried that I weirded you out by just going for it like that.”

Jade shrugs. “It did kind of come out of nowhere. I was confused, but I trust you, so I just went with it.”

They talk for almost an hour. What they want to try, what they’re both okay with, and what they don’t want to do. Cat reveals that although she does like to be desperate herself, she enjoys the wetting part a lot more than the buildup and that she prefers for someone else to be the one needing to pee anyway. Jade admits that she’s willing to do almost anything, including allowing herself to submit to Cat, with the exception of wetting herself in public. She may have quite the number of kinks, but degradation and humiliation aren’t among them. Cat accepts easily, then counters by cheekily asking if she’d be okay with being desperate in public, to which Jade replies yes.

“Ooh. That could be fun,” Cat sing-songs mischievously, dragging out the ‘fun’. Jade snorts. “Don’t get any crazy ideas. I told you, I’m not going to piss myself in front of other people.”

Cat’s expression turns serious in a heartbeat. “Don’t worry, I know. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” she promises. “I’m the only one who will get to see you lose control, right?” she adds, a playful lilt returning to her voice.

Jade looks at her, a brow lifted in what could be disbelief. “When did you get so bold, kitten?” she asks, more curious than truly threatening.

She bats her eyelashes in a coy way that she’s done hundreds of times. “I’m not sure,” she says innocently, deciding she can have a little fun. She pauses, arranging her features into what she hopes is an thoughtful expression. “Do you think I can make you beg for me?”

Jade’s eyes go wide. “Excuse me?” she asks, sounding every bit as shocked as she had hoped.

Cat has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her signature laugh from slipping out. “Do you think I can make you beg me to let you piss? Since I’m the boss now?” Piss. It sounds so dirty when she says it, but she likes the rush of electricity that runs through her from inside to out and decides she's going to say it a lot more from now on.

Jade considers her question for a moment before narrowing her eyes and giving her firm answer. “No,” she states, crossing her arms over her chest in what Cat has learned is a defensive gesture. "I don't beg."

Cat only laughs in response, light and airy to Jade's stubborn and serious. She scrambles over to her, disappearing what little space there was between them (when had they gotten so close together?), kissing her carelessly. Jade softens immediately, kissing her back and bringing a hand up to cup her jaw. When they separate, they’re both smiling. Cat’s grin is so wide it threatens to take over her face, and the smaller but nonetheless genuine smile that Jade wears is more than enough for her.

“Thank you.” It comes out in more of a baby voice than she intends, which she knows Jade has a strong dislike for, but it doesn't really matter.

“For what?”

Cat presses into her girlfriend’s side, wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck and resting her head on her shoulder. “For always going along with the things I want to try.” Jade leaves a trail of lingering feather-light kisses from her temple to her jawline. “You dork,” she murmurs into her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down Cat’s spine. She knows it’s her way of saying ‘you’re welcome’.

They spend the rest of the evening tangled up together in Jade’s sheets. Cat ends up staying the night. It’s only the second time she’s slept over since their unforgettable sleepover a couple months back. At the time, she’d been so mortified that she had told herself she was never going to step foot into Jade’s bed ever again. Of course, this hadn’t lasted longer than the end of the week and they’d watched a movie together the following Saturday, as had become their unspoken tradition during their sophomore year.

She sighs contentedly, closing her eyes and letting the darkness wash over her. Her back is right up against Jade’s chest, held snugly in her warm embrace, listening to the quiet, even sounds of their breathing in the otherwise-silent room. Cat yawns, burrowing herself deeper into the covers. She knows it won’t be long until exhaustion takes over and she won't be able to stay awake.

With a drowsy smile on her face, she remembers their earlier conversation. It’s at that moment, right there in Jade’s arms and only half-awake, that she makes a silent promise to herself that somehow, some way, she is going to make Jade beg.

She doubts it’s a promise she’ll be able to keep- she’s not that good at being the one in charge, after all- but she can certainly try.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one!! it's pretty short but yeah. some sexy fun times in this one. with some EXPERIMENTATION, ooh la la *violent jazz hands*

Jade checks the time on her phone for the thirteenth time in less than ten minutes.

_Where the fuck is she? She said she’d be here almost half an hour ago._

She’s perched on the edge of an armchair in the living room of her house, which is just as empty and lifeless as it always is. More importantly, she’s _dying_ to piss.

Cat had needed to leave school right after lunch, saying something about a dentist appointment. She’d given Jade some very specific instructions. Pulling out and unlocking her phone, she scans over the same text she’s read so many times that she wouldn’t be surprised if she has it memorized by now.

_Cat: Don’t use the bathroom at all during the day. Wait for me at ur house after school. When u get home, get a glass of ice water and start drinking it slowly. Make sure u r wearing a skirt but no tights underneath. I’ll be there at 3:30. Love u!!_

She’d followed the directions perfectly, despite being somewhat annoyed with the lack of reasoning behind them. The first part is easy. The bathrooms at Hollywood Arts are gross (really, what school bathrooms aren’t?) and she rarely ever uses them anyway. Admittedly, this aversion of hers combined with the ungodly amount of coffee she consumes sometimes means that she’s more than a little uncomfortable come the end of her last period.

Today is one of those days. Except instead of driving straight home and using the bathroom like she usually does, she has to change out of her tights and come back downstairs to nurse a glass of ice water while she waits for Cat.

Jade sighs impatiently, resting her hands on her knees and taking a deep breath. The few sips of water she’d forced down aren’t helping, not by a long shot. Every time she picks up the glass, the cold moisture against her fingertips sends a tingle through her body, drawing her attention to things she’d really rather not think about.

She doesn’t want to cross her legs or hold herself, because that would mean acknowledging that she already has to go (not a good idea considering she likely won’t be getting relief anytime soon), but _fuck,_ it’s getting to the point where she might just have to do it anyway. She’s more than smart enough to know that thinking about it won’t help either, so she scrolls through her Slap feed to keep her mind off of the way her bladder feels swollen and heavy like a balloon ready to pop.

Her doorbell rings, and she immediately stands up, adjusting her skirt, and walks to the door. “About time,” she mutters to herself angrily. On the other side of the door is Cat, wearing her usual cheerful grin. “Hi!” she chirps, one hand coming up to wave in typical Cat fashion.

“Where have you been?” she demands, making her girlfriend wince, jumping backward.

“I’m sorry! My mom was driving me back from the dentist’s office, but we had to stop by my brother’s school to pick him up because he wrote something “violent and disturbing” on the ceiling with a Sharpie,” she explains animatedly, using her fingers to make exaggerated air quotes.

Jade just rolls her eyes, turning on her heel and disappearing inside her house. She doesn’t have to look behind her to know Cat is following her, head down and brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry,” she hears Cat say again, sounding more upset. “Are you mad?” Her stomach lurches at the anxious question in spite of its pointlessness and she knows she’s truly, utterly doomed. This girl and the _stupid_ things she can make Jade feel are going to be the death of her. She turns around, sighing. “Not really. I’m kind of mad, but not at you.”

Cat visibly brightens at her words. “Okay. I’m still really sorry.” She sounds sincere, so Jade decides she’ll let it go. Her eyes move from Jade’s face to her bare legs, and a particularly insistent twinge from her lower regions makes her wince, as if on cue. Cat shuffles closer to her, placing a hand just below her navel.

“You have to go yet?” she asks, poking at her abdomen experimentally. Jade tries her hardest not to react outwardly. “Yes,” she hisses through a clenched jaw after another prod, more forceful than the last.

Cat giggles. “Good,” is all she says, chocolate eyes alight with mischief. She bounces over to the coffee table, picking up the cup of water. She lifts it to her own lips, drinking some before setting it down and skipping over to the large glass sliding door that leads to Jade’s backyard.

The paler of the two follows, stopping just short of where the hardwood ends and rubbing one leg against the other. “We’re going outside?” she asks, leaning on the wall for support.

“Yep.” Cat drags open the door with a grunt, and they both step outside. It’s a cloudy day, and the cool air on her legs makes her shiver. She closes the door behind them right before Cat takes her hand and drags her onto the grass. It’s damp and soft beneath her feet. She tries to remember the last time she was barefoot on grass, and isn’t surprised to find that she can’t.

“Take off your skirt.”

“What?”

“Take off your skirt,” Cat repeats eagerly. “C’mon. No one’s here. You said your dad wouldn’t be home until way later.”

“It’ll be a miracle if he comes home before midnight,” she grumbles out of habit. She looks towards the house, then at Cat before heaving a dramatic sigh. “Fine,” she relents, pulling the elastic waistband down and stepping out of it. “Happy?”

Cat claps her hands, grinning. It’s nothing new for them, they’d been comfortable stripping down to underwear or getting naked in front of each other long before they started having sex- or even started dating, for that matter. She still has to do something about the aching between her legs, though.

She looks up to find that Cat is staring at her, smiling dumbly. “Jadey?” she asks, voice taking on a dreamy, lilting quality to it. “I love you.”

She blinks, confused. _Uh… what?_ “Okay?” she responds cautiously. “I love you t-”

Cat springs forward, throwing her arms around Jade’s waist and pulling her in tight. Jade narrowly avoids gasping in response to the newly added pressure. Cat may be tiny, but she can be strong when she wants to. Jade knows firsthand that Cat’s hugs are no laughing matter, having been well near suffocated on countless occasions. The force from Cat slamming into her makes her stumble off-balance, and she ends up on her knees in the grass, taking the redhead down with her.

The caffeine in her system plus the strain of holding all day combined with the unnerving strength of Cat’s “loving” embrace (really, the redhead has no subtlety whatsoever) proves too much even for her. Her base instincts win out over her self-control and she lets out a quiet agitated groan. “ _Cat_ ,” she manages to get out with the limited air in her lungs, feeling blood rush to her face.

The smaller girl releases her with a muffled snicker, sitting back on her heels. “Sorry,” she says, not sounding very sorry at all. Jade huffs. Her heart is pounding in her throat. She hunches her shoulders, closing her eyes and pressing one hand against her slit through her underwear. _Oh god…_ She’s going to have to concentrate a lot harder if she wants to last much longer.

Cat does not seem to have the patience nor the intention to wait for her girlfriend to regain even a fraction of her composure. She crawls over, putting her hands on Jade’s shoulders and using her weight to push her down so she’s lying on her back, looking up at the sky. She squirms without meaning to underneath Cat’s slender form as a few drops escape from their confines. She has to take a deep breath, has to remind herself that this is a game. A game that she’s letting Cat play with her, just to give her a taste of what control feels like. She could end this right now if she wanted to.

(She ignores the part of her that tells her to stop deluding herself, for god’s sake, they both know she wants this and it _terrifies_ her.)

A small hand, somewhat unsteady from lack of experience, pushes the hem of her shirt up, revealing a narrow strip of milky white just above where pale skin turns to black lace. One finger traces surprisingly intricate patterns there while the other runs up and down Jade’s side. Cat lowers herself to kiss at her neck and jaw. She suckles the skin there, licking and nipping lightly but never biting down.

Meanwhile, Jade has other things in mind. She’s doing everything in her power to stay as still as possible, but there’s no denying the fact that she’s minutes away from completely soaking the grass beneath her. She’s dribbling every few seconds now. Her legs are constantly moving, rubbing against each other, crossing and uncrossing. Without thinking much about it, she slips a hand down there with the intent of easing some of the agony.

Cat pushes her hand away only to replace it with her own, causing a sharp intake of breath which is quickly followed by a low moan as she starts to move her hand back and forth. The friction makes it both easier and harder to breathe. It takes the edge off of her desperation, but she knows the heat that’s building at her core can only help for so long.

A strangled noise rises in the back of her throat. Cat’s fingers, rubbing against her through the drenched material of her underwear, are too slow. She needs faster, harder, more. With a frustrated half-whine, half-snarl, she reaches down and pulls aside the cotton, nearly ripping it in her haste. Cat lets out a soft gasp as her fingers are suddenly met with hot, dripping wetness, slender digits slipping between slick folds. Her hesitation is fleeting, though, and the next second she’s plunging a finger inside of Jade, drawing out another moan, higher this time and almost pained in the way it’s rough around the edges. “Fuck,” she pants, back arching.

Cat pumps her finger in and out slowly, relishing the breathy whimpers that Jade’s making beneath her touch. She looks just as flushed as Jade imagines her own face to be, if not more.

She wants nothing more than to just let go, to end the pain, to welcome defeat. There’s an exhilarating wildness to those wide brown eyes that urges her to keep going, though, so against her better judgement, she does.

Cat's thumb brushes over the brunette’s clit, and Jade thinks she might just pass out. The need to empty her bladder, while more manageable with Cat finger-fucking her, is far from gone. She clamps her thighs tightly around Cat’s hand, forcing the movement to still. She’s dangerously close to the edge, she can feel it, and she knows there’s no way she’ll be able to hold on if she comes. Squeezing her eyes shut, she takes a few deep, rattling breaths and gingerly separates her thighs just enough for the small hand trapped between them to wiggle out again before slamming them back together. “Oh, _fuck_ \- Cat-”

She knows it’s coming before it happens. The floodgates start to crumble, and all the water that was so precariously contained inside of them is beginning to pour out. A spurt shoots out, hot and sticky on her skin. It’s followed shortly by another, then another, then another, until she’s pissing uncontrollably with absolutely no intention of stopping.

She opens her eyes, if only to see the expression on Cat’s face. She’s never really seen anything quite like it. Her mouth is hanging open, a dumbstruck expression on her face.

If wetting herself in her front hall was orgasmic, then she doesn’t even know what to call this. She comes, hard. Waves of pleasure crash over her, sending violent tremors from her core out to the tips of her fingers. There aren’t any words to describe the sounds she’s making, but she doesn’t give a damn if the neighbors hear her. White spots swim in front of her eyes. Her hands grip Cat’s hips like they’re her lifeline as a torrent of piss pours out of her.

When it finally ends over a full minute later, she feels like every muscle in her body has been set on fire, then stomped on to extinguish the flames. There’s an aching in her legs and back that definitely wasn’t there before, but it’s a pleasant kind of pain. She gazes up at her lover, laughing at the way the other girl’s jaw opens and closes in a rare occasion of speechlessness.

“Jade,” Cat says thickly. “That was…”

Jade’s grin turns feral. “Did you like that, kitten?” she purrs, pulling Cat down to lie on top of her. Cat nods vigorously, swallowing audibly. Jade smirks, grazing Cat’s ear with her teeth. “Is it my turn to make you feel good?” she whispers, adding a purposeful timber to her voice. Her girlfriend doesn’t answer in words, instead capturing Jade’s lips in a passionate kiss.

The taller girl responds by flipping their positions so she’s the one on top, grabbing Cat’s wrists and pinning them to the ground by her head. “Are you going to be good for me, baby girl?” She slides her hands underneath the pink shirt, letting them travel higher and higher as she basks in the sweet little noises that Cat makes. “Or am I the only one that gets to come today?”

“I’ll- I’ll be g-good,” Cat mumbles breathlessly as Jade lifts her bra to palm her breasts, fingering a hardened nipple. She licks her lips, slow and seductive, making sure Cat sees it. She’s had plenty of practice. She knows exactly how to get Cat writhing and gasping for air underneath her, calling out her name like it’s the only thing she knows how to say.

Her own body is still tingling with pleasure from the release she experienced not five minutes ago. As soon as she eases a hand down the front of Cat’s panties, she knows the redhead’s arousal is more than enough to serve as a lubricant. “God, Cat, you’re so wet…”

She circles Cat's entrace with her fingertips, taking extra care to rub against her clit more than a few times. After taking a moment to revel in Cat's pleading whines, she pushes a finger inside her, adding another and gradually upping her pace as Cat continues to move her hips in time to the easy rhythm they find, panting and moaning all the while.

It doesn't take long to get her teetering on the edge. "Jade," Cat gasps, bucking her hips frantically. Jade's fingers never slow, keeping in time with the rocking of Cat's hips all the way up until she cries out in ectasy, entire body going stiff. She continues to move her hand just to bring Cat down from her high safely, letting her ride it out until she collapses limply onto the grass with a tiny sigh.

They stay there for nearly an hour after that, sharing slow, lazy kisses. Cat's in no condition to get up anytime soon, and Jade has to admit that she's probably just as worn out. It doesn't matter, though. Cat's parents won't expect her home for dinner and Jade's father isn't coming home anytime soon, which Jade couldn't be more grateful for. 

Yeah, they’re _definitely_ doing this again soon.


	5. Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me go!! sorry this one took so long, i've been going through some complicated stuff. anyhoo, here's the next installment in the omo-themed adventures of our favorite kinky girlfriends. enjoy this one, peeps~

Cat wakes up to something tickling her nose.

Without opening her eyes, she furrows her brow and brings a hand up to try and rub away whatever’s making her nose itch. When it doesn’t go away, she huffs quietly, pawing at her face. There’s a quiet laugh from somewhere above her, short and muffled.

Confused, she opens her eyes and looks up. Jade’s cool blue gaze stares back at her, the corner of her lip twitching up in an amused smirk.

“Enjoy your beauty sleep, princess?” Cat shivers in pleasure at the low, husky timbre of Jade’s voice, lips parting in a yawn. She mumbles a sleepy, sweet response, words sticking to the roof of her mouth like peanut butter. As her mind slowly starts to wake up and her body follows suit, she realizes that she’s lying on top of Jade, her head resting on the older girl’s chest. The tickling sensation on her nose must have been one of the many locks of brown hair resting near her face. Slowly, she tries to push herself up with her arms, blinking to chase the heaviness from her eyelids. “Did we… did we fall asleep like this?”

“You did,” Jade says casually, fiddling with a piece of Cat’s hair.

Cat thinks about it for a moment. _What did we do last night?_ She remembers watching reruns of some old show that wasn’t all that funny, but it hadn’t really mattered because they weren’t paying attention to the show anyway. She remembers getting sleepy and climbing into Jade’s lap with Mr. Purple…

“Aww, you carried me to bed? And let me sleep on you?” Cat gasps in delight and surprise. Jade rolls her eyes, but Cat thinks- no, she _knows_ \- there’s a smile hiding behind her bored, uninterested expression. “Yeah.” One dark brow arches. “Why do you find that so interesting?” Cat shifts around, getting comfortable again. “Because it just doesn’t seem like something you would ever do,” she says, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. “It’s so… not you. It’s cute,” she adds as an afterthought, mostly to herself.

“What? How is that cute?” she hears Jade ask, now irritated. “You were so out of it. You would have tripped and cracked your skull open if I let you try to walk to bed on your own.”

She wrinkles her nose at the graphic image that immediately pops up in her mind, then quickly shakes her head to forget about it. It’s too early to think about that kind of thing. She’s still tired, and it’s a Saturday. They don’t have anything planned for today. Jade doesn’t have to be home until after lunch, and even then, it’s not as if anyone will be at her house to know if she doesn’t get back until… well, a good few hours later, actually.

She lays her head down and pulls the blanket up to her chin, snuggling deeper into her brightly patterned sheets. Jade’s arm comes to rest on her waist out of habit, almost possessive in the way it curls protectively around her. She can feel rather than hear Jade’s chest rise and fall with every breath. The effect is calming, and before she knows it, she’s asleep again.

The next time she wakes up, Jade is tapping her back lightly. “Hey, can you get up real quick? My arm’s asleep.” Yawning, she nods and does as Jade asks, propping herself up on her arms and beginning to get up so her girlfriend can adjust her position underneath her.

Jade moves too quickly, rolling into one of Cat’s arms. She collapses with a startled squeak back onto an awkwardly unprepared brunette, knocking the wind out of her with a small oof.

Cat’s airy laugh is cut short by the way Jade immediately winces and her face contorts as if in pain. She gasps, scrabbling to get off of the older girl and jumping to her feet. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? What-”

“Relax, I’m fine,” Jade grunts breathlessly, struggling to sit up. “You weigh, like, nothing.” She presses her lips together, taking in a slow, measured breath through her nose. Cat watches her, worried fingers closing around a lock of red hair. “But I hurt you? Where?”

“No, you didn’t. You just…” She hesitates. “I kinda have to pee and you pressed on my bladder,” she admits, running her palms up and down the sides of her legs. It’s a nervous gesture, and it snags Cat’s attention instantly. “It’s not bad or anything, I just wasn’t prepared for it,” she adds in a more casual tone.

 _Ohhh_. She nods thoughtfully, expression having changed completely within a matter of seconds. She smiles innocently, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes and back again. “Oh. ‘Kay, ‘kay.” She lifts herself onto the bed, swinging a leg over Jade’s lower half, which is still covered in Cat’s favorite pink-flowered blanket. Jade gives her a questioning raise of a studded eyebrow. “Cat, I just said I need-”

“You don’t need to go now, though, right? You can hold it,” she cuts her off sweetly, producing a blinding smile before slowly easing her weight back on top of Jade, forcing her back down onto the bed. The mattress dips under their combined weight, then settles as Cat gets comfortable on Jade’s chest with a loud and very much deliberate sigh of satisfaction.

Pale hands dip underneath slim shoulders in preparation to push them up. “Cat.” When there’s no response, she tries again with a name she knows the redhead loves. “Kitten. Come on, get up.” Still nothing.

Cat’s eyes are closed, but she can imagine the exasperation beginning to make its way onto her girlfriend’s features in her mind just as clearly as if she were actually watching her expression change. “Caterina, I’m not kidding, I will push you off of me and onto the floor.” Finally, she looks upward, sending Jade her best puppy eyes. “No. Stay here. You said it wasn’t that bad.” Her arms wrap around Jade’s neck as she cranes her neck to leave a soft, lingering kiss on an angular jaw. “Please-y?”

Her mind drifts back to the last time they had a conversation similar to this, remembering the way Jade had practically pleaded for her to let her use the bathroom, knees locked together and hands shaking, and her mouth goes dry. That had been pure experimentation, just a recklessly spontaneous decision to take a risk and see whether Jade would be willing to play along to her daring request.

Now was a bit different, considering everything they’d discussed between now and then. She knew she might be dangerously close to the off-limits zone, denying Jade access to a toilet so soon after waking up without discussing it beforehand, which they’d only ever done one time before.

Jade shifts underneath her, groaning softly. Cat blinks in surprise. Maybe she needs relief more urgently than she was letting on.

She wiggles a hand downward between their bodies pressed together, careful not to let Jade catch onto what she’s doing. By the time Jade realizes what’s happening, Cat is driving the heel of her open palm into the ever-so-slightly distended bulge of liquid in her lower abdomen.

The noise that leaves Jade’s lips isn’t a sound Cat has ever heard her make before. It’s somewhere between a gasp and a whine that quickly turns to a growl. “ _Cat_!” Cat jumps nearly a foot in the air at the sudden outburst, now all too eager to get up in her frightened state. She watches in awe, openly gawking at the way Jade’s cheeks burn bright red like twin tomatoes as she shoots upright. Both hands are hastily shoved between creamy thighs clad in black shorts that barely cover any more than underwear would as she swears violently, squirming around like her life depends on it.

When she finds her voice again, the panic turns rapidly to fury. “Why would you do that?”

Cat shuts her jaw, acutely aware of the way Jade’s body still jerks in little frantic movements that she can’t seem to control. “I- I didn’t think you would- I didn’t think,” she says lamely, finding that all the air is mysteriously gone from her lungs. She’s utterly stunned. How could it have gone from slightly uncomfortable yet manageable to… to whatever that was just now so quickly?

 _Or maybe it hadn’t_ , the voice in her head whispers gleefully from the darkest, dirtiest corner of her mind. She usually wouldn’t allow her thoughts to drift to such a place, but the longer she thinks about it, she can’t help realizing the voice might just have a point. Cat plants her fists on slender hips. “I thought you said it wasn’t bad.”

“It’s not.” Jade’s reply is cool and collected, a far cry from the way she looks, hunched over on her knees, hands pressed into her crotch. Cat isn’t about to be fooled. She’s seen this act a million times before.

“Okay, then take your hands away from there.” She rests her weight on one leg, cocking her head like a dog and crossing her arms. This could be fun, if she plays it right. It’s just like one of Sikowitz’s acting challenges, except the part she’s playing now is just her but with a lot more… what had he called it? _Bravado_.

When there’s no movement except for Jade dropping her gaze downward in an almost embarrassed way, her confidence skyrockets. “You have to pee really bad, don’t you?” Her hands shoot out to rest on the edge of the bed as she dives her head low in an attempt to make eye contact. Eventually, this ends with her face mere inches from Jade’s as she grins widely, brown staring fearlessly right back into stormy blue. There’s absolutely no way she’s going to pass up a chance like this, not when she can already feel her underwear dampening and goosebumps popping up on her arms.

Jade rolls her eyes. “Look, I haven’t gone since last night, okay? You were sleeping and I didn’t feel like making you get up.”

Once again, Cat is caught completely off guard by yet another rare display of thoughtful affection. Her mind is wiped completely blank, replaced by nothing but something warm and nearly overwhelming in the way it fills up every last bit of space in her chest, making her feel like she could float away on a cloud. “Aww. That’s so sweet!”

“It is _not_.”

“Yes, it is! It’s adorable,” she insists. Then she remembers what they were just talking about, and tells herself to focus. “Anyways. So you haven’t used the bathroom since last night, while we were watching TV?”

Jade scowls. “Yes, and in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been a little too busy getting manhandled to take a potty break. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

As Jade begins to pull herself to her feet, Cat is quick to grab her hands. “No! Wait. Hold on. No potty break yet.”

She earns herself a sharp little cry of frustration. “Baby, you know I don’t mind doing this with you, but- oh _fuck_ ,” Jade hisses, clawing at the covers and throwing them aside in an effort to untangle her legs. She gingerly steps down from the bed one leg at a time, sinking to the floor unsteadily to grab her crotch with one hand, clenching the other one into a tight fist.

 _Baby_? It’s been a while since Cat’s heard that one. It’s starting to become clear to her just how desperately Jade needs this.

“Okay. Okay, fine.” She begins backing towards the door. Once she’s close enough, she turns on her heel and sprints down the hallway, swerving into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Holding her breath in anticipation, she slaps a hand onto her chest to slow down her racing heart and waits, listening. The sound of footsteps filters in from outside and there’s a thundering noise that Cat only later realizes is pounding on the door.

“I swear to god, Cat, open this fucking door right now.”

She dares to let a slight smile dance its way nervously onto her lips. “Can’t. I’m using the bathroom.”

“No, you’re not. Open the door. I’m going to fucking murder you,” Jade hisses from outside. The threats are met only with silent laughter on Cat’s end, stifled by a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. She knows she’s basically asking for death at this point. She can’t say she isn’t scared, but the white-hot, thrilling rush of excitement she gets from defying orders so directly spreads through her veins like a drug, and she’s addicted. She can’t stop. “Why do you need me to open the door?”

She half expects that Jade’s going to burn a hole through the solid wood with her anger. “You know damn well why I need you to _open the fucking door,_ ” comes the venomous response, the last part of her sentence a clear command that Cat is blatantly choosing to ignore. The pounding stops, and her ears strain to pick up the tiniest whimper from the other side. It feels like fireworks are exploding inside of her, and on an impulse, she reaches out to turn the handle and pull the door open.

She stares at Jade, all pale cheeks flushed bright red and long legs positively _writhing_ in agony, twisting around themselves. She wishes she had a camera to take a picture so the image of her lover’s wild eyes and full lips parted just so and perfectly messy hair will remain in her mind forever…

Then, she’s being shoved out of the way and the spell is broken, vanished into thin air. Dark hair flies past her in a blur and she’s struck speechless once again as Jade rips her shorts down, not bothering to take off her panties, and barely making it over the toilet before a waterfall is released from her, cascading into the while porcelain. Her entire body goes slack, head falling forward until it’s nearly touching her knees. Cat does her best not to let her knees buckle at the delicious, needy panting noises that are slowly pulling her deeper into deliriousness and making her fall in love all over again, twice as hard.

“Baby…” The stream is still going strong, a gushing spray, liquid splattering on liquid and Cat can only imagine how soaked those panties are. Every drop that hits the water sends ripples through Cat’s entire being, starting at the tight heat of her core and turning her muscles to jello. She tries to speak, make a sound, anything. Unsurprisingly, she can’t. (She learned a long time ago that Jade can have that effect on her, and wonders why it still seems new to her now.) And anyway, Jade’s in no state to reply, if her shallow, labored breathing is anything to go off of.

Finally, the last few trickles escape into the toilet bowl. Cat’s face is on fire. She can feel the evidence of her arousal between her legs, and the only coherent thing in her mind is how unfair it is that Jade can look like _that_ \- gorgeous, inviting, irresistibly tempting- being watched doing something as undignified as barely making it to a toilet in time.

“Jesus Christ.”

She flinches, heart leaping in her chest, and she scolds herself for letting herself be drawn in so easily, lost in a crashing, violent sea of her thoughts. Jade hasn’t moved from her slouched over position, but her head is lifted up so she can look Cat in the eye. She isn’t smiling, but she doesn’t look upset, either.

“That- you-” Cat stutters out, suddenly too focused on the bright details of the room, the light reflecting off the tiled floor, cool on her bare feet. “How much did you _drink_?” she hears herself ask incredulously, and she has to laugh because it’s not what she wants to say, not what she should be saying, but it just slipped out and now she’s laughing at herself, feeling just the tiniest bit crazy.

Jade’s glare shoots daggers at her. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

She’d like to answer with something cheeky, but she can’t stop laughing. Her sides are aching and she has to lean on the marble countertop because otherwise she’ll fall down, Jade is staring at her like she’s grown an extra head, but she’s absolutely powerless to stop the laughter that pours out of her in loud, uncontrollable bursts. And really, why would she want to? Laughing is so much fun. Everyone should be able to know what it feels like to laugh like this, she decides. She feels like she’s floating on a cloud of giddiness. Eyes streaming nearly so much she can’t see, she manages to stagger over to her dumbstruck girlfriend, cupping her face with both hands and pulling her up into a long, firm kiss.

She only breaks the kiss because she needs to breathe. Jade tangles long fingers in her hair, all hints of anger gone from her now-serene features. “You wanna tell me what the _hell_ you think is so funny down there?”

Cat shakes her head childishly, miming the act of zipping her lips shut, locking them, and throwing the key over her shoulder.

Jade leans in close. The edge of her soft, worn-out tank top falls just short of covering the crotch of her panties, still dripping wet. “That’s okay,” she whispers, trailing her nails down Cat’s arm. “I have ways of making you talk.”

She squeals, breaking free of the restrictive embrace and dancing just out of reach. She’s sorely tempted to reach out and let her hand settle in the wetness between the taller girl’s legs, to feel the drenched material, the tangible evidence of her desperation for herself, but she locks her fingers together behind her back and settles for an inviting grin instead. _Just looking for now. No touching. Not yet._ That's too much, too fast, she has to remind herself sternly.

Grabbing one of Jade’s hands, Cat pulls on it lightly to lead her back to her bedroom. “Come on,” she prompts. “You have a change of clothes in your bag, right?”

“Yep. It’s a good thing I do, too, since it apparently slipped your pea brain to inform me I’d be throwing away the underwear I was wearing when I got here.”

An apologetic giggle spills forth from her lips. “Sorry. I’ll warn you next time.”

She wonders briefly if she was too forward with ‘next time’, assuming they’d do this again, but the thought evaporates when Jade steps closer to her, pressing Cat’s slim form to hers. “Yeah, you better,” is muttered into her hair.

She can feel the heat from Jade’s skin through the thin pajama top she’s wearing.

“Hurry up and change. I want to watch _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“Ugh, no.”

“ _Cinderella_?”

“Hard pass.”

“ _The Little Mermaid_?”

“...That one’s okay. But only if you let me pick what we watch after that.”

“No horror movies!”

“No promises, sweetheart.”


End file.
